Monty Python
Monty Python è il canale YouTube ufficiale dell'omonimo gruppo comico britannico composto da Graham Chapman, John Cleese, Terry Gilliam, Eric Idle, Terry Jones e Michael Palin. Il canale si occupa di caricare qualsiasi tipo di contenuto dalla produzione del gruppo, dal 1969 al 2014. Storia e contenuti Il canale viene inaugurato nel 2008, dopo che, fin dalla nascita di YouTube, vari utenti avevano iniziato a caricare spezzoni dai film e sketch dei Monty Python illegalmente, spesso a bassa qualità. Ciò viene spiegato nel video di presentazione del canale (caricato però come sesto video), in cui Cleese, Idle, Palin, Gilliam e Jones (Chapman è scomparso prematuramente già nel 1989) annunciano, tramite pezzi di varie interviste montate ad arte, l'intenzione di pubblicare sulla piattaforma tutti i loro contenuti in alta qualità, mostrandosi alla fine delusi quando scoprono che gli utenti potranno visualizzarli gratuitamente. Il primo video ad essere caricato sul canale, il 13 novembre 2008, un giorno prima del video di presentazione, è la scena della nascita dal film Il Senso della Vita, seguita da altre tre scene dallo stesso film e da un'intervista a Eric Idle sul suo processo di scrittura. Questo primo video del canale è a tutt'oggi il più visualizzato in assoluto, con oltre 9 milioni di visualizzazioni. Il canale carica materiale da tutte le produzioni dei Monty Python, in particolare sketch tratti dalla storica serie TV Monty Python's Flying Circus e scene dai loro film. Non mancano comunque molti spezzoni dai loro spettacoli teatrali, come quelli realizzati per Amnesty International e denominati The Secret Policeman's Balls ''e il loro spettacolo reunion del 2014 chiamato ''Monty Python Live (Mostly), e i video ufficiali delle loro canzoni, a cominciare dalla Silly Walk Song. Una parte molto importante del canale sono i contenuti inediti realizzati appositamente per il canale, come interviste ai vari membri del gruppo, raccolte nella serie denominata Monty Python Talks About..., lyric video delle loro canzoni, promo per l'uscita di nuovi DVD, CD e spettacoli dal vivo dei singoli membri, e dei video in cui Cleese e Idle rispondono ironicamente ai commenti negativi lasciati da alcuni utenti sotto i video. Correlati al canale dei Monty Python, esistono anche i canali intitolati rispettivamente a John Cleese e a Michael Palin. Playlist La maggior parte dei video presenti nel canale sono organizzati in delle playlist. Nella lista vengono indicati solo i video caricati sul canale ufficiale, non quelli caricati da altri utenti. Monty Python's Flying Circushttps://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-Qryc-SVnnvOAsH_AVv1VK2PHLgit8BT # The Man Who Speaks in AnagramsVideo non più disponibile # Upper Class Twit of the Year # "Monty Python's Flying Circus: Hidden Treasures" Unveiled by the Pythons (quickly)Video non più disponibile # "Monty Python's Flying Circus: Hidden Treasures" Unveiled by the PythonsVideo non più disponibile New Releaseshttps://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-Qryc-SVnntH0zuJ0WOubt9_5TuVGQZQ # "Monty Python & the Holy Grail" Back In Cinemas - Message from John Cleese # ‘Monty Python and the Holy Grail’ 40th Anniversary Limited Edtion Box Set - Unboxing Video # Stephen Hawking Sings Monty Python… Galaxy Song (Music Video) # 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail' 40th Anniversary Official Trailer Monty Python - The Meaning Of Livehttps://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-Qryc-SVnnsJGdFbXntYvzpb89820R7z # New Python Documentary! Monty Python - The Meaning of Live # Monty Python - The Meaning Of Live Trailer Eric Idlehttps://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-Qryc-SVnnutp475mwvRJyepUt1lWUDA # Eric Idle talks about the inspiration behind his hit song "Always Look On the Bright Side of Life" # The Lonely Trout: Evolution # What About Asstrology? Monty Python Lyric Videoshttps://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-Qryc-SVnntuov_Y838dANGBufclP4SD # Monty Python - Christmas In Heaven (Official Lyric Video) # Monty Python - Sit On My Face (Official Lyric Video) # Monty Python - I've Got Two Legs (Official Lyric Video) # Monty Python - Bruce's Philosophers Song (Bruce's Song) (Official Lyric Video) # Monty Python - I Like Chinese (Official Lyric Video) # Monty Python - Lumberjack Song (Official Lyric Video) # Monty Python - The Silly Walk Song (Official Lyric Video) # Monty Python - Penis Song (Official Lyric Video) # Monty Python - Spam Song (Official Lyric Video) # Monty Python - Finland (Official Lyric Video) # Monty Python - Every Sperm is Sacred (Official Lyric Video) # Monty Python - Nudge Rap/Black Mail (Official Lyric Video) # Monty Python - Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life (Official Lyric Video) # Monty Python - The Naval Medley (Official Lyric Video) # Monty Python - The Meaning Of Life (Official Lyric Video) # Monty Python - Rudyard Kipling (Official Lyric Video) # Monty Python - Rainy Day in Berlin (Official Lyric Video) # Monty Python - Oliver Cromwell (Official Lyric Video) # Monty Python - Never Be Rude To An Arab (Official Lyric Video) Monty Python Live (mostly) - One Down Five to Gohttps://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-Qryc-SVnnsBVTHuQizOlK-E8ElzTARB # Monty Python Press Conference Highlights # Theatrical trailer for cinema broadcast of Monty Python Live (mostly) # Mick Jagger introduces the Monty Python Live (mostly) Press Conference # Monty Python - Press Conference at The London Palladium # Monty Python Live (mostly) - Teaser # Monty Python Live (mostly) - Pre-show on the Opening Night # Monty Python Live (mostly) - Fans # Monty Python Live (mostly) - Building the Giant Parrot # Sneak Peek #6: Cast & Crew Rehearsal # Sneak Peek #5: Set Rehearsal # Sneak Peek #4: Costume Meeting # Sneak Peek #3: Choreography # Sneak Peek #2: Musical Arrangement # Sneak Peek #1: Set Building # Monty Python Live (mostly) - Celebrity Fans # Monty Python Live (mostly) - Deluxe Edition Unboxing Video # Monty Python Live (mostly) - One Down Five to Go. DVD/BluRay TRAILER! # YOUTUBE COMPETITION TO CELEBRATE 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF "MONTY PYTHON LIVE (mostly)" # #Livemostly1 - Competition Winners! Curiosità * Il logo del canale è il famoso "piede di Cupido" che compariva alla fine della sigla del Monty Python's Flying Circus. * Da questa serie TV, probabilmente la produzione più famosa del gruppo in assoluto, sono curiosamente presenti solamente due sketch, con l'assenza di quelli più famosi (come quello del pappagallo morto o quello dell'Inquisizione Spagnola). * La musica che compare alla fine di ogni video del canale è la marcetta Liberty Bell '' di John Philip Sousa, utilizzata come sigla del ''Monty Python's Flying Circus. Note Categoria:Canali Categoria:Partner Categoria:500K